Angels of Light
by XxorangeblossomxX
Summary: Sakura,Temari,and Tenten are from the Hidden Light Village. What happens when they have a mission in Konoha? Alot of surprises await them! I hope u enjoy it! i suck at summaries. NejiTen and ShikaTema. Narusaku or Sasusaku, u decide! I dont own Naruto.


**Ok this is my first story, I hope it's ok. If not then I'll try better next time!**

**Ok so most of the people in this are a least somewhat OOC. Hope you guyz like it!!**

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner thoughts'**_

**Sounds**

* * *

The Angels of Light

Chapter 1: The Arrival

* * *

"Oh crap." A brown-haired 17 year old kunoichi said, as she fell on top of the dirt road, her hair was up in two buns. The other two girls stopped and looked back, to see if she was ok.

"Tenten-chan, come on, we got to get going. You need to stop falling all the time, seriously what kind of ninja are you." A four-pony tail haired girl jokingly said, as she helped her best friend up from the ground.

"It's not my fault, Temari-chan," Tenten said angrily, "Why do we have to do this anyway?" she asked, while rubbing her eyes tiredly as they started down the dirt path again.

" Cause it's our mission, now come on." The pink haired kunoichi said, wanting to get this mission over with.

"Arrrgggghhhhh" groaned Tenten in irritation.

The three ninja girls were all 17. Temari was the oldest, Tenten was the middle, and Sakura was the youngest.

Sakura was wearing a red tank top with a white circle on the back and black shorts with a white skirt over it. She was wearing black boots and black gloves. She had her orange hitai-ite on her head like a headband. Her shuriken holster is on her right leg. Tenten was wearing a light blue Chinese tank top**,(A.N. like in the earlier episodes just a different color.)** and green capris(sp?), with her blue sandals. On her right leg also was her shuriken holster. She also had a giant green scroll strapped on her back with her light green hitai-ite on it **(A.N like Gaara's)**.Temari's outfit was a yellow kimono with a pink spaghetti strap kind of shirt over it. Also she had a light green obi around it. Her green hitai-ite was around her neck. Also she had her giant fan strapped on her back.She had black sandals and fish net over her right thigh and near her left ankle. .**(A.N. her second outfit in Naruto, just a different color.)**

Each of them had the same symbol on there hitai-ite. The symbol was a sun with wings on its sides.

A couple of hours and falls later they arrived at their destination. Konoha.

"Oh my gosh! My feet are killing me!!" Tenten whined. She really didn't want to go on this mission, Temari and Sakura forced her to take the mission with them. '_I'll make them pay later, after this is all over.' _She thought evilly while she was walking a bit behind the other two.

" Me too!" Temari and Sakura announced in unison while they arrived at the gates of Konoha. All three burst out laughing!

After a few minutes of roaming around the village, with people staring at them, they arrived at the hokage tower.

**Knock Knock "**Come in." The blonde pig-tailed hokage ordered. The three kunoichi entered in the unfamiliar office, looking around a bit. "Oh girls you have arrived. Ok your mission is to protect these four boys." She stated. "Hokage-sama if I may interrupt , but there are four of them, and only three of us." Temari noticed as they looked at who they had to guard.

One boy had spiky hair that was brown. It looked like a pineapple. He also had tired black eyes (he was wearing his shippuuden outfit.). The next boy had long chocolate brown hair with pearl eyes. He looked irritated (also wearing shippuuden outfit). The boy next to him had black hair with a tint of blue in it, and it looked like a…..chickens butt?? Weird.**(A.N. Sorry to any of Sasuke fans!)** He had onyx black eyes. He also looked very irritated. He was wearing almost the same thing the pineapple haired one was wearing just with a fan or something on it. The last one had spiky blonde hair. He had ocean blue eyes (wearing shippuuden outfit.)

"Well you see, one of you is going to be protecting two of these boys." Tsunade answered, seriously, while leaning forward in her chair, with her hands folded in front if her face.

" I will let the three of you decide who will take two." Sakura, Tenten, and Temari looked at each other.

"Ok let's have a vote on who should-" Sakura was cut off by Temari and Tenten "We vote you Sakura" They said in unison. "What?! Why me??" she argued, glaring at them with her arms folded in front of her face.

"Cuz it's two against one, so we win." Tenten said triumphantly while doing a victory pose with Temari **(A.N. 0.o That reminds me of Lee and Gai-sensei shudders, ok back to the story.)**. "Ugh. Fine, fine I'll do it." Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Alright, now that that's over with," Tsunade announced, "Here are who you'll protect."

" Temari." She said. "Hai, Hokage-sama" Temari responded while walking up to her. As she was up in front of everyone, facing Tsunade, she noticed the brown pineapple haired boy walking up near her.

"You will be protecting Nara Shikamaru." He muttered something that she didn't quite hear. She thought she heard him say "troublesome" but she ignored it.

'_**WOAH!! He's HOTT!!' **_Inner Temari shouted with hearts in her eyes. '_Ugh not you again! But I have to agree, he is pretty hott...' _She agreed with her inner while examining Shikamaru a bit.

"Tenten." Said girl walked up next to Temari. "Hai." She responded while playing with a random kunai she found in her holster.

"First put the kunai down. Second you will be protecting Hyuuga Neji."

"Hi there!" The weapon mistress smiled at Neji, as he walked up next to Shikamaru. "Hn." He responded while looking away. Tenten sweat dropped, as she looked away, '_He doesn't talk much, does he?' _

Tsunade called her up, "Sakura," The cherry blossom girl walked up next to her best friends, and teammates. "You will be guarding both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm gonna be the next hokage, when this old hag croaks over like a frog…which should be soon." He muttered that last part to the girls, which they laughed about quietly. Unfortunately, the "old hag" heard everything he said. Tsunade grew angry and was going to punch him but was interrupted by someone.

"Why do we even need protection anyway," Sasuke glared at the Hokage, "we are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves." Tsunade glared back at him, ready to take her anger out on him.

"You need this protection, because you four are our most powerful jounin and the Akatsuki and Orochimaru are looking to kill you guys." Tsunade angrily informed the Uchiha.

"Hn, whatever."

"Ok. You all are to report back here for a meeting. You may leave now." Tsunade informed them so that she can have some peace and quiet. _'Where's my sake.'_ She really wanted some, since Shizune kept hiding it on her.

"Um…Excuse me, but we have a problem." Sakura said to everyone. They all looked at her.

"What do you mean Saku-chan??" Tenten asked confused. "Yeah, what do you mean??" Temari agreed with her friend.

"Um, where are we going to sleep?" Sakura asked. Temari and Tenten sweat dropped. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that part. Hehe…" Temari said looking at her friends.

"You girls are to stay at their houses." Tsunade pointed to the four jounin.

…………….

"WHAT!?"

'_This is going to be a long mission. Where's my sake.?'_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If you didn't I will try harder on the next chapter!!**

**If you have any suggestions, plz tell me. Plz R&R! THX!! **


End file.
